


Cliche angsty soulmate au

by anxiouslyBalanced



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyBalanced/pseuds/anxiouslyBalanced
Summary: It wasn't something you worried about, that was until the cuts started showing up more often and got bigger.Soulmate AU where any cut or bruise you get shows up on your soulmate.Working title.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora & Eridan Ampora, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you think that this soulmate shit is bullshit. You're now 15 years old, and everyone is absolutely obsessed with finding their special someone, you really couldn't care less. You would walk through the halls at school and watch as people check everyone else's arms and legs for the same cuts and bruises as them. Some would even go to the extreme, scratching their name lightly in their arm to alert the other who they are. Thank god no one would do anything bigger than that, that kind of stuff only happens on television.

Your soulmate doesn't seem very akin to getting hurt, you have never seen a mark that isn't one of your own even when you were a kid. Unlike you, who is clumsy and prone to falling over and hurting yourself. Your soulmate, even if you have one, it's not like you believe in it anyways, is probably covered because of you. 

You don't believe in soulmates, that is until everyday a few new small cuts would appear on your knees or elbows. At first you were skeptical, sure it was only your doing but you could never bring yourself to remember how you could've gotten them. Then you started getting more and more, bigger ones. Of course you haven't told anyone. You could, Aradia would listen and Karkat would ramble on about how you absolutely need to find who else has so many cuts. Speaking of him, he's one of the people who are obsessed with finding their soulmate. He would never inflict pain on himself or watch other's for the same marks as him, he claims that fate would bring him and his love together. You call bullshit. But anyways, you prefer to not let anyone know for now. 

You finally started believing that there is someone else who has these cuts, since they surely weren't yours. You never dwell on the thought because you think that you're too young to find someone to settle down with. But then again, when you would come home from school, you would like to stare at the cuts, looking for new ones that appeared during the evening. They don't hurt, they're small and you just assume that whoever was getting themselves hurt all the time was just becoming more active. They probably just fell down a lot these days so how they got the cuts isn't something you think about a lot. 

You started getting more and more, bigger and bigger, it's becoming really worrisome now. Of course you are still set on them being accidents, but a darker part of your brain sees them as red flags. You decide to talk about it to Aradia. 

twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]!

TA: hey AA.

AA: hell0 s0llux

AA: y0u rarely text any0ne unless s0mething is up

AA: may i ask if everything is alright

TA: ii'm fiine.

TA: ii gue22 youre riight, there wa2 somethiing ii wanted two talk two you about.

AA: i'm all ears then

TA: iill try and make iit briief for you.

AA: take y0ur time 0u0

TA: you know all the 2oulmate bull2hiit everyone talk2 about?

AA: essentially

TA: and you know how ii u2ually dont beliieve any of iit?

AA: yes

TA: ii thiink iim 2tartiing to beliieve iit 2omehow/

AA: h0w s0

TA: iive been gettiing a ton of cut2 on my elbow2 and knee2.

AA: and y0ure sure they arent y0urs

TA: ii know when ii fall and ii typiically acknowledge when ii get hurt.

AA: s0 y0ure telling me y0u think y0u have a s0ulmate like every0ne else

TA: ii 2uppo2e 2o, ye2.

AA: is that all

TA: no.

TA: ii miight ju2t be overthiinkiing thii2, but maybe there are two many cuts?

TA: and maybe they 2how up two often?

AA: y0u mean y0ure afraid y0ur s0ulmate is inflicting harm 0n themselves

TA: ii dont know!!!

TA: ii havent put thought iintwo iit at all!!!

TA: but now that you mentiion iit, do you thiink 2o?

AA: i d0nt kn0w s0llux i havent seen them

AA: w0uld y0u sh0w me t0m0rr0w at sch00l

TA: ii dont know iif ii can waiit that long, iit2 barely 5.

TA: would you come over to check iit out?

AA: if y0u really want me t0

AA: give me a few minutes

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]!

You sigh, throwing your phone next to you on your bed and letting your head hit the pillow. You stare at the ceiling until you hear your bedroom door open. Aradia is a close childhood friend so your dad has no problems with her letting herself in. You sit up in your bed, propping yourself on your elbows to greet her.

She's dressed in all black, her blouse clinging to her chest tightly as it moves up and down rhythmically along to her breaths, her long skirt swaying around her legs as she turns to close the door. Her long, curly, black hair bouncing as she walks over to you. Her skin is pale and slightly flushed, it's positively cold outside and she seems to have rushed over. You were both always eager to hang out together. She still has her makeup and jewelry on from today at school. She's into goth fashion so she is often all decked out in chain necklaces and leather bracelets. Her full lips are painted black and slightly parted to show her teeth as she grins widely and happily to you. You smile back as she playfully bats her long eyelashes at you. She sits at the foot of your bed and turns to you, crossing her legs, letting her skirt stretch over her thick thighs and lacing her fingers, that are also painted black, over her lap. "So," she speaks first, still smiling slightly.

You sit up properly, "Let'th get to the point, I gueth." You say, pulling up the cuffs of your pants to show her your knees and cross your arms over them to show your elbows in comparison. "It does indeed look like it was made by someone and not just an accident, how long has it been going on?" You try and think for a moment, it isn't like you're documenting it but you have a pretty good memory. "A few weekth now I think?" She nods. "They don't look infected and they aren't all that big so I'd say don't worry too much over it. If they get bigger, then it might become an issue, so keep me posted on new ones." You roll your eyes slightly, more stuff to think about. "Have you told anyone else?" she asks. "No, there'th no one elthe I trutht enough really." She smiles sweetly. "I'm flattered." A brief moment of silence passes between you two. "If that'th all to be thaid on that matter, you wanna play thome Xbox?" Her smile turns into a smirk. "Always." You both get up and make your way to your living room, where your Xbox is, to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems rushed sorry! This was originally just a one-shot idea for my Wattpad but I got carried away! Next chapters will hopefully be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and recently you found a screwdriver in your garage and a better use for your pencil sharpener. It's almost midnight but you're in your brother, Cronus', room. He's practically your best and one of your only friends. He's playing a small tune that he wrote on his guitar, humming the lyrics he hasn't written yet while you play with the hem of your scarf. It's surely a love song, it's what he typically wrote. He had always been obsessed with finding his soulmate, and now that he's 19, he has a boyfriend named Kankri, who is also Karkat's older brother, and he is sure he is his soulmate, but Kankri prefers not to show any of his marks because he isn't ready to commit to such a thing. You were talking earlier, he knows everything about you as you do about him. He had pretty much raised you when you were younger, not that your father was abusive or anything, but he could be a bit neglectful because of his busy work life. He thinks that buying you whatever you want is an okay way to show love to your children.

Cronus stops his song abruptly, turning to you suddenly. "Vwhat's got you lookin' so troubled?" He asks, the waver clear in his voice, similar to yours. You sigh and hug your knees to your chest.

"Nothin' you don't knoww about already," you say, looking away.

"Is this about that Sollux kid vwho you think is your soulmate again?" He places his guitar on its stand next to his bed.

"So wwhat if it is?" He now has his full attention towards you.

"You can talk to me about it, you get to hear plenty of my ovwn soulmate troubles," you giggle a bit.

"I do, don't I?" He laughs.

"Oi!" He punches you lightly in the shoulder.

"You said it yourself first!" You hold your hands up in defense and lean back slightly.

"Touche," he says, leaning back on his hands and putting his cigarette out on the windowsill.

"It's just, I'm pretty sure that he's my soulmate, wwe havve the same cuts in the same places, he makes no efforts to hide them. But the thing is, he hates me..." He started chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Novw hovw are you so sure about that?"

"We nevver really talk..."

"You see? There's no reason for him to hate you if you don't talk anyvways."

"He doesn't like boys either."

"He told you that?"

"Wwell, no, but-"

"Then again, you don't knowv." You sigh in defeat.

"I guess you're right then." He smiles in triumph.

"To change the subject, you still, uh, you still cuttin'?" He asks in a hushed tone. You nod shyly. He looked away from you before scooting over, putting his arm around your shoulders and pulling you in for some kind of side hug.

"It gets better kid, I promise. I'll be right here with you the wvhole time too." He glances down at you with a genuine smile. You smile back and sniffle, wiping your eyes to prevent any unwanted tears from spilling out.

"I lovwe you bro, don't forget that."

"Lovve you too Cronus," you say before he lets go of you and lets you stand up, sharing your 'goodnight's as you leave to your room.

As soon as you walk into your room, you throw yourself onto your bed, not bothering to change, and fall asleep in an instant. You're so exhausted these days.

You wake up in the morning with your phone alarm, which is muffled in your pocket, but it was loud enough to wake you up. You pull yourself out of bed, reaching into your pocket to turn off the alarm. It's 7 AM so you have about an hour before Cronus would drive you to school. You start peeling off your jeans, scarf and sweater, walking into the bathroom that's conjoined to your room. Finally pulling off your boxers and socks, you start the water as hot as it would go and step in after taking off your glasses.

Hissing at the pain, you grab the body wash and try to hurry up not to be late. You take extra care to clean out the cuts that have reopened, thanks to the water, you really don't want to have to deal with any infections right now, or ever that is. While washing yourself, you take a moment to look at all the bruises that aren't yours. You're still sure that it's Sollux's doing, but you could never confront him about it.

You turn off the water, stepping out and drying yourself with a towel as you make your way back into your room. You discard the towel, pulling on a pair of boxers as you glance in the mirror. You smile fondly as you remember how big you used to be, and then you started eating less. At first it was because you had a bad fever, and thanks to that, you lost most of your appetite, when you realized how much weight you had lost from barely eating in a day of fasting, you decided to continue, even when you weren't sick. In a few months, you lost a lot, your bones now poke out from areas that used to be pudgy, your stomach is perfectly flat without sucking in and your thighs barely touch. It still isn't enough, you had gotten so far, you couldn't just waste it all and lose control again.

You turn away to grab your sweater and put on the rest of your clothes. It's barely 7:30 so you have time to eat, but you tell yourself you’re not hungry and go brush your teeth in the bathroom. You have nothing to do, so you might as well ask Cronus to drive you early this morning. You normally study but you don't have any upcoming exams, you would hang out with your friends if you had any. Feferi is just a family friend and she only hangs out with you because she pities you so best not to bother her with your presence again.

Shortly after, you find yourself walking through the school doors, classes should start in about 20 minutes so you have time to waste. You head straight for your locker, throwing your bag in and closing it behind you, deciding to just lean against it and listen to music in the mean time.

You watch as people pass by, rushing with books in their hands to the library to study for a last minute test or laughing with friends. You're barely paying any attention to the music blasting through your headphones anymore, too entranced watching other teens pass and wishing it were you in their place. That's when someone specific caught your eye. Sollux Captor, your stupid crush since elementary school who you denied liking for years, pretending to hate him out of fear of ridicule. Your breath caught in your throat as you watch him, still looking as perfect as ever, even during puberty. You're jealous of him as much as you like him, you want to be him as much as you want to be with him. He's tall and lanky, bones sticking out beautifully and skin naturally pale. His hair is short and messy, just enough to perfectly frame his face everyone else finds so awful, but you love so dearly. He is really everything you want. You're used to being ignored, but every time he passes by you in the halls, he actually looks at you. You always get so flustered and turn away, quickly averting your eyes and pretending to be in thought. He always turns around and pretends he never saw you as you breathe out a sigh of relief. The bell rings, nearly making you fall off your locker. You compose yourself and turn to pick out your books for the first period. You have an unshakable feeling that today is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! I don't usually post my work so advice is always welcome too! :oD


End file.
